The New World Mannual
by RedShoeParade
Summary: The New World Mannual, for people who do not know how to use their robot companions. New World Corp is not responsible for Suicides, strawberry or honey stains, motorcycle accidents caused by cats, loss of blood, glass shattering screaches, lab explosions or law suits from members of 5D's and others.
1. 35353 Placido Domingo

**The New World Mannual**

So you got a New World robot? Let me show you how they work! Let's start with model '3.5353 Placido Domingo'

_Name: _**3. 5353 Placido Domingo**

_Age: _**22**

_Hair colour: _**Silver and white (you can choose between the two or get both)**

_Height: _**5'10 (don't comment on it)**

_Weight: _**96 pounds (it's almost like he doesn't eat)**

_Birthday: _**November, 23**

_Eye colour: _**red (blood-red or brick-red is your choice)**

_Modes:_

**{Angry mode}** _Your 3.5353 should be feeling this normally, unless you got a 3.4141 then he will be sexually frustrated_

**{Sex mode} **_Your Placido has a 90% chance of this happening. If it does stay calm and if you have a Yuusei or Lucciano robot don't let 3.5353 Placido anywhere near them._

**{Cry mode} **_As normal as this may seem you're 3.5353 Placido will stop sleeping and eating. This is caused by him missing his lover. To solve the problem either buy the lover dubbed, 4.3434 Diana or send him out to beat up small children with his sword._

**{Combine mode} **_Your Placido will randomly combine with his motorcycle. He'll do it in the house or on the roof. DO NOT yell at him for it. The Placido will go into a new mode, {Murder Mode} and try to kill you._

**{Morph mode} **_If you leave the 3.3232 Lucciano, 5.4545 Jose and the 3.5353 Placido alone in a room they will either kill each other or go into {Morph mode} and turn into a 4.5164 Aporia. If they do don't be afraid when a giant bear man appears in your house, be TERRIFED!_

**{Punch mode} **_If you let the 3.5353 Placido play Samus, Prime 3 or Super Smash Brothers he will start to punch random things. If he dtarts leave the house immedietly._

_Dislike:_

**3.232 Paradox**

**5.4545 Jose (Thinks of Jose as a retarded old man)**

**0.000 Jack**

**3.232 Paradox**

**3.232 Paradox**

**4.3423 Bruno (thinks of Bruno as a retarded cat obsessed traitor)**

**3.232 Paradox (thinks of Paradox as a retarded punching machine)**

**Squirrels**

**Cats**

_Utter indifference:_

**3.3232 Lucciano**

**7.5656 Z-ONE**

**4.5164 Aporia**

**Sticks**

**The air he breathes**

_Like:_

**Strawberries**

**His motorcycle**

**His sword**

**2.2102 Antinomy**

**1.000 Yuusei**

**4.3434 Diana**

**Wisel **

**Honey**

**Books about death**

**The word 'retarded'**

**The songs 'Pain' 'Time of dying' or 'The Animal I've Become' (he's emo)**

_New world Corp is not responsible for 3.5353 Placido's actions._


	2. 33232 Lucciano Pavarotti

**The New World Mannual**

Next up is the 3.3232 Lucciano, while he's young he's probably the hardest one to control.

_Name: _**Lucciano Pavarotti**

_Age: _**11 or 12 **

_Hair colour: _**Crimson or Chestnut (depends on whether he's trying to kill you)**

_Height: _**around 4'3 to 3'6 (we never really checked)**

_Weight: _**anything from 50 to 65 (we really don't care)**

_Birthday: _**The same as 3. 3535 Placido, November 23**

_Eye Colour: _**Bright green**

_Modes:_

**{Yandere mode} **_We really have no idea why he does this but 3. 3232 Lucciano goes into this if you talk about Lua (Rua) enough_

**{Screech mode} **_It's probably his usual mode. This involves cackling and or screaming 'DIE, DIE, DIE' over and over again. If this happens you should give him a lollypop (green apple works best) and a Lua doll. He will spend hours either killing or attempting to sleep with it._

**{Shota mode} **_Keep 3. 3535 Placido away from 3. 3232 Lucciano at all costs. If they are together then they will have sex and or call 2. 2102 Antinomy in on the action. Try to keep Lucciano away from Vocaloid songs like SPICE! to keep him from going into this mode._

**{Glow mode} **_This may be a design fault. If you let 3. 3232 near anything that's retarded (like those unicorn brony team or that show, 'my little pony') he will start to glow; this could be a 'DANGER' warning (or that we shouldn't have left Bob alone for an hour with the machines). _

**{PONPONPON mode} **_This is probably a design fault. He will wake up in the middle of the night and stare at you until you wake up. You will probably scream at which point he will jump up and down like he's high and sing 'ponponpon' (the Yuma version). If you laugh he WILL KILL YOU._

**{Trama mode} **_He will curl up into a little ball terrified from what he saw on the internet. This is only caused by either going onto Fan and searching his name or going onto Rule and either seaching himself, Placido or Kiryu._

**Dislike:**

_5.56565555445454545858585 Luka (many, many robot prototypes blew up leanding to 5.56565555445454545858585)_

**Indifference:**

_**Everyone really**_

**Likes/ LOVES/ Is sorta Yandere for:**

_1.7878 Lua, in Luuciano's own words 'Lua is his soul mate' (3. 3232 Lucciano only says this in Yandere mode)_


	3. 3232 Paradox

**New World Mannual**

The next model is a doozy. He's almost as moody as Placido 3.5353. This is how you at least keep him from killing you.

_Name: _**3.232 Paradox**

_Age: _**Somewhere between 24 and 28**

_Hair Colour: _**Blonde**

_Height: _**6'2**

_Weight: _**115 (or something)**

_Eye Colour: _**Green**

_Modes:_

**{Wrath mode} **_Paradox 3.232 will do anything to make sure you are unhappy. Even punch holes in your walls_

**{Tear mode} **_Paradox 3.232 will randomly burst into tears; if you go near him he will start slapping you for no reason_

**{Emo mode} **_Paradox 3.232 will be out of characterly Emo, during this time and this time alone he will act sorta like 4.5164 Aporia on drugs. _

**{Abridged mode} **_Paradox 3.232 will randomly sound like Mandrake/Susan (Dexter's lab) and may weird comments like calling you a 'Pwotagonist', this should just be ignored as the Paradox 3.232 is every sensitive in this mode._

**{I-see-everything mode} **_Paradox 3.232 will see around and act like he can see the future_

**{I'm-Jack-Atlas mode} **_Paradox 3.232 will run around dressed like 0.000 Jack (being 0.000 Jack's AU self) and believe he is 0.000 Jack. Just roll with it._

_Like:_

**Placido 3.5353**

**0.00O Jack (for some reason)**

_Indifference:_

**Lucciano 3.3232**

**7.5656 Z-ONE**

_Dislike: _

**4.5164 Aporia**

**1.000 Yuusei (after he beat Paradox 3.232 at a children's card game)**

**4.3423 Bruno (for the hell of it)**

**People who insult his fashion choices (They just don't get him and his bondage gear)**

_Never give Paradox 3.232 cheese, he doesn't like it._


	4. BrunoAntinomyJohnny we're not morons

**New World Mannual**

Next up is a pretty neutral robot. His other personality isn't as calm though….and the third one is even worse….. This is probably just a design fault.

_Name (s): _**4.3423 Bruno, 2.2102 Antinomy, 5. 7338 Johnny **

_Age: _**19 (Bruno), 23 (Antinomy and 25 (Johnny). [We don't know why this is.]**

_Hair Colour: _**navy blue (Antimony spikes his hair up and wears hideous red glasses, the other two don't) **

_Height: _**5'6 (Bruno), 5'9 (Antimony), 5'11 (Johnny) [We don't really care anymore]**

_Weight: _**119 [We don't know if this is accurate]**

_Eye Colour: _**Dull steel grey [with absolutely no shine] **

_Modes:_

**{Amnesia mode} **_Bruno will randomly forget everything, at this time just tell him that he's 'Bruno, the super mechanic' and hand him over to Yuusei. This will all sort itself out._

**{Kitty mode} **_Bruno will believe he is a cat. This is NOT a design fault. We just want you understand that we're not all morons._

**{The-Buddy-Cop-Show mode} **_Antinomy will believe that he's in something called 'The Buddy Cop Show'. He will spend more time with 3.5353 Placido and try to do weird things. This is usually started when he sees The Iliaster tumblr page. _

**{My-eyes-are-ugly mode} **_Antinomy will wear his hideous red glasses and stay in his room, without eating or sleeping. The only way to get him to stop is either get 0.000 Jack to abuse him or get him 3.5353 Placido._

**{Sex Mode} **_Similar to 3.5353 Placido, Johnny has a 90% chance of this happening. But 5.7338 Johnny will sleep with anyone. _

**{Proposition mode} **_5.7338 Johnny will do this before going into 'SEX MODE'. He will go around lounging on people [usually 3.232 Paradox] and…..well…..proposition them._

_Like:_

**3.5353 Placido**

**0.000 Jack**

**1.000 Yuusei**

**3.232 Paradox**

**Cats**

_Indifference:_

**3.3232 Lucciano**

**4.3434 Diana**

**7.5656 Z-ONE**

**4.5164 Aporia**

_Dislike:_

**5.4545 Jose**

**Violent video games**

**3.0009 Akiza [At least Bruno doesn't like her. Bruno believes that 3.0009 Akiza got in the way of him and 1.000 Yuusei]**

_Never insult the cats, NEVER! Or your death will be soft, warm and swift._


	5. 35164 Aporia, he's depressed

**New World Mannual**

This page is all about 4.5164 Aporia he is both moody and depressing, he's like a large combo pack of 3.5353 Placido, 3.3232 Lucciano and 5.4545 Jose (who we'll focus on later). If you think this is strange then look back at the 3.5353 Placido and the 3.3232 and you'll learn that Aporia is them! It may be really, really strange but this giant robot can turn into three smaller robots and vice-virsa.

_Name: _**4.5164 Aporia Tenor**

_Age: _**We don't know...it's probably around 35 though...**

_Hair Colour: _**Silver, Red and Pale Rose (Pale Rose: A light greyish-pink)**

_Height: _**We got into an argument with our mechanics while making 4.5164 Aporia so we don't know...it's probably around 10' or 9'.**

_Weight: _**Erm...more than 3.5353 Placido...**

_Birthday: _**April 27 (we got every birthday wrong but this one)**

_Eye colour: _**Soulless, Dull and Blood Red**

_Modes:_

**{EtErNaL ZeTsUbOu Mode} **_4.5164 Aporia will do things normally but he'll repeatedly say ZeTsUbOu. And it'll get REALLY annoying, REALLY fast. But don't yell at him or he'll get angry and/or cry._

**{EtErNaL FrIeNd Mode} **_4.5164 Aporia will protect you, be your friend and be a generally nice guy. And he is REALLY GOOD at cuddling._

**{EtErNal FrIeNd SaCrIfIcE Mode} **_4.5164 Aporia will randomly explode while standing in front of you, his last words will be ZeTsUbOu._

**{CoMbInE Mode} **_Similar to 3.5353 Placido's but 4.5164 Aporia will CoMbInE with his strange-looking motorcycle outside and then go and attack Yuusei Fudo and Team 5d's. Try to stay out-of-the-way, for...safty reasons._

**{De-MoRpH Mode} **_4.5164 Aporia will separate into 3.5353 Placido, 3.3232 Lucciano and 5.4545 Jose. Congratulations. You just lost you 4.5164 Aporia, because he only does this when he's in CoMbInE Mode._

**{FlAmInGo DaNcEr Mode} **_4.5164 Aporia will...oh, just humor him!_

_We'd say the likes and dislikes of 5.5164 but he hates everything but 3.323 Paradox..._


	6. Rituals For Your Companions

**New World Mannual**

Now that you know everything about your robotic companions it's time to learn how to take care of them! This is a simple guide on how to take proper care of their every whim...I mean need...haha...silly typo!

* * *

_3.5353 Placido_:

_Food: _**3.5353 Placido will only eat strawberries. Anything else will poison him, which will make him unresponsive.**

_Bathing Rituals: _**3.5353 Placido must have Juicy Couture Original Perfume scented bath bombs. Otherwise he'll smell weird and be cranky.**

_Unholy Rituals: _**Yes ( ) No (X)**

_Sleeping Rituals: _**3.5353 Placido won't sleep unless you or 2.2102 Antinomy are next to him. He's a cuddler.**

_Pre-Murder Rituals: _**Yes (X) No ( )**

_Morning/Afternoon/Night Rituals: _**3.5353 Placido will eat breakfast, stab things, eat lunch, play Super Smash Bro's Brawl, eat dinner and spend time with 2.2102 Antinomy.**

_3.3232 Lucciano:_

_Food: _**3.3232 Lucciano will only eat Tiramisu and Gelato and you should give it to him...for...safety reasons.**

_Bathing Rituals: _**3.3232 Lucciano loves Pink Sugar Perfume scented bath bombs/soap. He just likes pink...**

_Unholy Rituals: _**Yes (X) No ( )**

_Sleeping Rituals: _**3.3232 Lucciano will have nightmares unless he is sleeping with a pink soft toy bunny. He also likes princess beds.**

_Pre-Murder Rituals: _**Yes ( ) No ( )**

_Morning/Afternoon/Night Rituals: _**3.3232 Lucciano will eat breakfast, play Super Mario Galaxy 2 with ****3.232 Paradox** (don't worry about not having him before the day he magically appeared), eat lunch, think about Lua/Luka, eat dinner and spend time with you.

_4.5164 Aporia:_

_Food: _******4.5164 Aporia** will usually eat anything but his favorite is Shrimp Fra Diavolo.

_Bathing Rituals: _******4.5164 Aporia doesn't really care about what he uses to bathe with...as long as you have a big enough bathtub.**

_Unholy Rituals: _**Yes ( ) No (X)**

_Sleeping Rituals: _******4.5164 Aporia** will sleep when he is ready and doesn't want to be bothered. He does prefer to sleep next to 3.232 Paradox though.

_Pre-Murder Rituals: _**Yes ( ) No (X)**

_Morning/Afternoon/Night Rituals: _******4.5164 Aporia** will eat breakfast, lay on his bed in utter 'ZETSUBOU', eat lunch, watch 'Sayanora Zetsubou Sensei' and play an hours worth of Baroque.

_3.232 Paradox:_

_Food: _**3.232 Paradox will eat anything. He has no exact preference.**

_Bathing Rituals: _**3.232 Paradox likes to use Diva scented bath-bombs. It reminds him of something...we don't know what...**

_Unholy Rituals: _**Yes ( ) No (X)**

_Sleeping Rituals: _**Sleep?! Who needs sleep?! Certainly not 3.232 Paradox...he can keep going all night...if you know what I mean...hehe...**

_Pre-Murder Rituals: _**Yes (X) No ( )**

_Morning/Afternoon/Night Rituals: _**3.323 Paradox'll sleep until lunch, eat lunch, go back to bed until dinner, eat dinner and game with Lucciano**

_4.3423 Bruno:_

_Food: _**Risotto alla milanese**

_Bathing Rituals: _**4.3423 Bruno will just use any old soap.**

_Unholy Rituals: _**Yes (X) No ( )**

_Sleeping Rituals: _**4.3423 Bruno**** can only go to sleep while lying on 3.5353 Placido's thighs**

___Pre-Murder Rituals:_ **Yes ( ) No (X)**

_Morning/Afternoon/Night Rituals: _**4.3423 Bruno will go and bulid things in the garage, build more things, eat lunch, build more, build something else and stay up most of the night building**

_2.2102 Antinomy:_

_Food: _**Risotto alla milanese**

_Bathing Rituals:_ **2.2102**** likes to use soap that smells shower fresh**

_Unholy Rituals: _**Yes ( ) No (X)**

_Sleeping Rituals: _**2.2102 will sleep anywere. He'll usually go to sleep on the couch**

___Pre-Murder Rituals:_ **Yes ( ) No (X)**

_Morning/Afternoon/Night Rituals: _**2.2102 Antinomy will sleep through breakfast, eat lunch, mess around with Placido, eat dinner and build things in the garage**

_5.7338 Johnny:_

_Food: _**Risotto alla milanese**

_Bathing Rituals: _**5.7338 Johnny won't bathe unless 3.5353 Placido will take one with him**

_Unholy Rituals: _**Yes (X) No ( )**

_Sleeping Rituals:_ **5.7338 Johnny won't sleep unless 3.5353 Placido will sleep with him**

___Pre-Murder Rituals:_ **Yes ( ) No (X)**

_Morning/Afternoon/Night Rituals: _**5.7338 Johnny will eat breakfast, talk with Placido, eat lunch, go into Sex Mode, eat dinner, bug Placido and go to bed**


End file.
